


Some Poetry

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Soft Mickey Milkovich, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This poem takes a look at Mickey's experiences with education, coming off of the twice people have said he probably can't even read. Gallavich is mentioned at the end
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Some Poetry

T h e - q u i c k - b r o w n -  
Haired boy steals his lunch,  
In preschool,  
And he lets him.  
Which his Dad tells him he shouldn't,  
Mustn't do.  
So the next time,  
He hits him.  
And he's still the one in trouble,  
With someone.

T h e - q u i c k - b r o w n - f o x - j u m p s -  
Over the fence.  
He's ten. He doesn't need to,  
Be here.  
After his brothers, and cousins and others  
The head just says -  
"He's a Milkovich".

T h e - q u i c k - b r o w n - f o x - j u m p s - o v e r - t h e - l a z y -  
Boy who doesn't,  
Have money for his,  
'stuff'. Who Mickey  
Gives an extra day to Get It,  
Because they're only,  
Fifteen.  
Iggy sighs, "he can't -  
Shan't.  
Ever again give someone time to break free  
Before you,  
Break them,"

Away from all that now,  
Anyway,  
In juvie. In court. Into everything  
He's supposed to be.  
And he thinks,  
Fuck Education. 

Even (especially) when he meets

T h e - q u i c k-  
Gallagher to jump into his life,  
And affections.  
There's no time,  
Which he thinks  
He understands too late.  
But learned much earlier,  
To prove that you're capable,  
Of what people want you,  
To be.

T h e -  
One person. One teacher. One guy.  
Who wanted, Mickey to stay  
At the South Side High.  
Would never have taught him as much.  
As his relationship,  
With Ian,  
Which made him free

And he knows,  
That people think he can't Fucking read.  
He isn't even sure,  
How far they're wrong.

Because he probably wouldn't,  
Couldn't. Read Dickens or Austin.  
But back,  
In the day he could read enough for Dad's runs. 

For the his business to succeed  
To get himself freed  
To do what he needed  
To do.

He knows now. That what matters  
Is he can read his vows  
And read Terry's  
Fucking  
Gravestone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos or comment:)
> 
> \- Sam/ Simon


End file.
